A substantial amount of valuable property is stolen as a result of property-related crimes, such as larceny, burglary, and motor vehicle theft, on a yearly basis. Criminals are increasingly able to avoid detection by known detection methods and security systems even though some portion of their criminal activity can be observed by those security systems and even the public at large.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.